The Mysterious Crate
by Edfan5
Summary: Scout attempts to open a mysterious crate, soon almost the whole team is trying to open it. However, they don't realize how dangerous the contents of the crate may be.


"Yo, Hard hat! Lil' help over here?" Asked Scout who was trying to carry a really heavy crate. Engineer would put down his toolbox and headed over to help Scout.

"What's in this thing?" Asked Engie as he took hold of the box.

"Don't know, the shipment guy said it was somethin' cool." He'd respond, the two strained to carry the heavy box into the Engineer's workshop. "By how heavy it is I would assume it's something...big maybe?" Scout would sugguest, grabbing a crowbar off the table.

"Maybe they finally got all those parts I requested before our all those happened?" Engie guessed, leaning against the wall.

"Eh, who knows. Seeing as we ain't doing any fighting anymore, this is probably some sort of care package." Scout would responed, he'd wedge the crowbar into the box and pull. Being the weakest of the team, he couldn't even get the box to crack open a inch.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me do it." Engine said, taking hold of the crowbar and trying to open the crate himself. Surprisingly, he couldn't get it to open. "Would you look at that, I can't even get it open." He'd say, sounding a bit surprised.

"A'ight, I'll go get Pyro." Scout would grumble as he turned and went to fetch the team's pyromaniac.

Pyro was pouring gasoline, he'd soon throw the gasoline canister aside and pull out a match cartridge from his pocket. He'd pull a match out and light it, he'd admire the flame for a moment before giggling deviously and he was about to throw the match when Scout ran up and snatch the match from him.

"What the hell are you doin'?!" Scout shouted. He'd snuff the match against the wall before tossing it on the floor, Pyro gave a disappointed grumble.

"Mmph-mmmhmm mphhmm." Pyro would respond in his naturally muffled way of speaking.

"A'ight, look. Me and Hard hat need some help opening a crate, can you help?" He'd ask him. Pyro would nod vigorously hoping to be able to open it by burning it.

The two would proceed back to find that Heavy, Soldier, and Demoman were trying various ways to open the crate. "Bloody hell! Not even me explosives can open it!" Exclaimed Demoman, he'd take a large gulp from his bottle of scrumpy before slumping down into a chair.

"Yo, I got Pyro. Alright, muffler brain. Open it." Scout would say, turning to Pyro and pointing to the crate. Pyro would giggling excitedly, pulling out his flamethrower and proceeding to burn the crate. Soon enough, Pyro would stop trying to burn it. They all stared at the crate, it... It wasn't even singed!

"MAGGOTS!" Soldier suddenly shouted, he'd pick up the crate and throw it at the wall. The crate smashed into pieces and a hour glass fell to the floor. "Oh, well. That worked." He would say, standing up straight.

Heavy proceeded to pick it up, he analysed the hour glass. "Heavy is confused." He'd would say, turning the item over in his hands. That's when a small compartment opened on the odd metallic item. A single small hole where you'd most likely insert something, Engineer took the item.

"Let me see that thing." Engineer would say as he took the box, he'd look in compartment. "Huh, looks like were you'd insert a reset pin." He would say before standing up straight and placing the item on the table. "Scout, hand me that nail over there." He'd instruct Scout, he'd hand him the nail. Engineer would insert the battery, the hour glass suddenly had sand floating around in it.

"What kind of hour glass is this?" Soldier would ask, tapping it.

That's when the hour glass suddenly began to float, a blinding white light suddenly filling the room. "What the hell!? Someone fix it!" Shouted Scout, but they couldn't fix it. Soon enough Spy, Medic, and Sniper quickly rushed into the room to figure out what was going on.

"What ze hell is zat!" Shouted Spy as the hour glass began to absorb the entire room. The entire team screamed in terror until the entirety of Red's side of 2 Fort was removed from the land until there was nothing more but a crater and the remnants of what wasn't absorbed.

Blu Sniper had been staring through his scope and saw this entire thing. "That's some shonky business right there!" He'd exclaim as he stared at the crater where the Red fort once stood.

A small rift would open and Ed and Hat Kid would fall through.

"Gosh, that was a bad fall." Ed would say, getting to his feet. "You okay?" He'd ask her, offering his hand. Her small hand wrapped around his and he pulled her up.

"I'm fine, you?" Hat Kid would respond as she straightened her hat, she'd turn to stare at the crater. "Oh no...we're to late. I told you we shouldn't have stayed at that casino any longer!" She'd exclaim, turning to Ed and tapping her foot angerily.

"I'm sorry, but they were having a toast burger special in the dining area! I couldn't resist!" He'd apologize, pulling his coat over his head in embarrassment.

Hat Kid would sigh before look down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Ed. It isn't your fault, but we must find that time piece!" She'd apologize before pulling out the rift remote. "We gotta find that time piece..." She would say until the device detected the Time Piece in an different universe. "Hey, I found it! Let's go!" She'd take his hand and the two would vanish from the spot in a bright white light.

Blu Sniper's eye twitched before he'd proceed to faint.


End file.
